


The Realtor Did Not Mention This

by HogarPlinth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Romance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogarPlinth/pseuds/HogarPlinth
Summary: Laura and Carmilla get invited to dinner at a friend's apartment. Everything goes great until the real reason for inviting them to dinner is revealed...
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 9





	The Realtor Did Not Mention This

**The Realtor Did Not Mention This**

Carmilla lay back on the sofa, feet up on the stool book in hand and wineglass in easy reach, hoping that Voltaire would provide an antidote to a frustrating day dealing with people. She barely looked up when she heard the door slam shut and the heavy thump of a bag being dropped carelessly on the floor. She was taking a sip when she felt the cushions move as Laura flopped next to her with a sigh. Carmilla put down the book and the wineglass and wrapped an arm around Laura and pulled her closer.

“it’s OK, it’s only work”

“I know but sometimes I wish there was more than just work, it’s …”

“Just relax, it will pass, close your eyes, stay here with me for a bit” Carmilla reassured her very tense girlfriend. They sat there together, not speaking, for Carmilla this was better than Voltaire, this was peace. This was everything Laura needed, Carmilla was her comfort blanket and wrapped in her arms was her safe place.

Eventually, Laura’s rumbling stomach broke the spell. Laura got up and Carmilla could hear her in the kitchen opening drawers and cupboards, the loud sighs indicating a fruitless search for something to eat.

“I’m going to order a take-out, Italian, do you want any? I’ll can make sure there’s no garlic” she called out.

Carmilla held up her wineglass “I’m good. I had a new delivery today”

“Yes, I saw the new bottles in the fridge. A big advance on your blood-filled milk cartons”

When Laura’s meal arrived, they sat at the kitchen table, Laura with her plate of Ravioli and Carmilla with her blood-filled wineglass.

“Carm, my friends Cathy and Dan have invited us to dinner at their place on Friday”

“Cathy and Dan?”

“I work with Cathy, I’ve mentioned her before, Dan’s her boyfriend. They are really nice, and they want to meet you”

“Me? Why?

“Partially I think to prove that you exist and that I didn’t invent a girlfriend so as not to appear sad and lonely.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, no but they do want to meet you”

“They do know I don’t really eat”

“I said you had special dietary requirements”

“That’s cute Cupcake. So, you didn’t tell them the truth”

“Of course not. Dan said he’ll being doing steak, that’ll be OK for you, right?”

“OK but just for you”

“Thanks, I’ll let them know.”

Friday evening quickly arrived and Carmilla is sat in front of her dresser, brushing out her hair and trying to tune out the sounds of panic behind her. Spinning around, she dodged a discarded shirt from yet another rejected outfit. Carmilla stood and smoothed her black t-shirt making sure that it is tucked into her black jeans. She is still for a moment waiting for ‘fashion storm Laura’ to subside.

“I can’t do this! I’ve got nothing to wear. I’ve got to make an impression. I can’t go out” Laura slumps down on the edge of their bed her head in her hands. Carmilla sits down next to her and pulls her close. “it’s alright cupcake. How about I choose something for you?

Laura whispers a quiet “OK”

Carmilla holds her for a minute longer before kissing the top of her head and then getting up to find an outfit for Laura. Quickly she found the red dress that she always thought looked good on Laura, she held it up and smoothed out the creases. In the corner she spotted the shoes that complimented the dress.

Carmilla hands the outfit to Laura and gestures towards to scattered clothing “Here you are. You go and get ready, I’ll put this lot away.”

After the clothes have been put away, not particularly tidily she’ll admit but they are away. Carmilla heads toward the sofa to read whilst waiting for Laura to get ready. Carmilla puts her book down and gets up from the sofa when she hears Laura approaching. “Wow, you look gorgeous. Are you ready to go?”

Laura nods.

Carmilla picks up their coats, takes Laura’s hand and heads towards the door.

Cathy and Dan’s apartment is a ten minute drive away. Their address is a renovated block in an older part of town that has been gentrified. The building has retained the original ornate exterior but has been cleaned of a century’s worth of grime and dirt. Cleaned up, the old buildings are impressive, and the old-style streetlamps have been retained although updated to use more modern electrics. Carmilla is pleased to see that the block has captured some of the character that the original architect had intended.

Cathy greets them at the door and hugs Laura. ”Come in. Dan’s in the kitchen. Let me take your coats. Dan, they’re here”

“Cathy, this is Carmilla”

“Carmilla, it’s great to meet you. Laura as told us so little about you”

“Nice to meet you too. There is honestly not that much to tell” Carmilla watches a Cathy fiddles nervously with her cross shaped necklace pendant, she can tell that Cathy is nervous about something, perhaps hosting a dinner for her co-worker.

Dan joins them in the main room, wiping his hands on a cloth. Whatever he has been cooking Carmilla can still smell the garlic odor on him.

“Hi Laura and you must be the mysterious Carmilla”

“Must I be?” muttered Carmilla, trying to play down the effect the garlic has on her.

“Hi Dan, she’s not mysterious just being grumpy because she had to get up early this morning and be nice to a client.” Laura responded brightly, adding “How are you Dan?”

“Fine, fine. Carmilla, Laura, excuse me for a minute there are pots that need watching. Dinner is almost ready.” He dashes off beckoned by a skein of steam escaping from the kitchen.

Cathy offers Carmilla a glass of wine, but Carmilla is distracted by something she can see floating in the corner of the room, an indistinct white shape that hovers just above the floor.

“Carm” Laura nudges her.

“Sorry, you were saying”

“Red?” Cathy asks again blushing slightly.

“Yes, thank you” Carmilla takes the glass from Cathy, noticing Cathy staring at her as she sips the wine.

As Laura and Cathy exchanged decorating tips and office gossip, Carmilla’s eye wanders around the room admiring how Cathy has decorated the room while also keeping an eye on the thing that is now floating in the corner.

“Dinner is served” announces Dan as opens the door to the dining room.

Dan has placed side dishes of vegetables and is just placing the main courses “Laura and Cathy, you’re here and here, Carmilla you’re at that end. The places are arranged so that Carmilla is furthest from Dan and Cathy. Carmilla raises an eyebrow at Laura as she sits.

While they get themselves seated, Dan goes to fetch the last two plates from the kitchen.

“Carmilla, Laura said that you liked your steak rare, “is it bloody enough for you?” Dan says as he puts her plate in front of her. Cathy coughs and Carmilla quickly looks from one to another.

“That’s exactly how it I like it” Carmilla smiles as Dan put the plate in front of her. A quick glance at the other plates shows that hers is the only garlic free steak, perhaps Laura mentioned this as part of her ‘dietary requirements’, but there is some amiss with Cathy and Dan that she can’t quite identify.

Carmilla was going to say something when she spots the white shape now floating in the doorway. The shape is now better defined, and she can make out a head and perhaps a face which is turning to look at her.

“What do you do Carmilla?” Dans question drags her back to the meal.

“I’m a photographer, I have a small studio downtown. It’s mostly portraits with the occasional freelance gig for some PR agencies I know. I’m my own boss and can normally set my own agenda”

While Cathy and Carmilla discus her perils of family group photography, Laura gets the impression that she is being stared and scratches her neck nervously, causing Dan to clear his throat and Cathy helps him by offering him a refill of his wineglass.

“So, how did you two meet?” Dan asks Laura.

Well, I went to school in Europe, Silas College, it’s in Austria. We met there”

“Wow, that sounds amazing! Was it love at first sight?”

Laura glances at Carmilla before responding “We were thrown together as roommates and gradually became closer until ta-da” she finishes with a sweep of her arms towards Carmilla.

“What was it like studying abroad!”

“It was a wonderful experience certainly. I met some great people, made the most of the local culture. I would not have missed it for anything” sneaks a glance at Carmilla.

Carmilla can see that the shape has moved around the room and has stopped in front of her and although it is faceless it seems to be staring at her. It extends and arm and begins to play with the Knick knacks and souvenirs on a shelf occasionally moving one of the smaller ones.

“Are you from Austria then, Carmilla”

“Originally, but we moved about a great deal when I was younger. It seemed as good place as any to go to college.” She looks at Laura. “and the rewards were fantastic”

Laura shows some old photos of Silas on her phone, passing the device back and forth as she highlights the best shots.

“Wow, Cathy, this one looks like Dracula’s castle” Dan forces a laugh as he shows Cathy an image who looks at Carmilla before studying the phone. Carmilla again notices the nervous interaction between Cathy and Dan. Perhaps they really do have a problem with her.

Dan shows the image to Laura “Oh yes that’s just the Library, it had character. Searching the stacks was an adventure at times”

“Sounds as if it was haunted?” Cathy adds with a giggle, Dan looks at her sharply. Carmilla notices the interaction before adding “There are no such things as ghosts, not even in the old library like that one.”

There is a gentle crash as something falls to the floor, it is one of the small souvenirs Cathy has on a shelf display. It breaks into pieces, everybody jumps, except Carmilla. Cathy gets up to inspect the damage and puts the pieces back on the shelf.

After she has tidied up Cathy asks, “If everyone has finished, I’ll get dessert, Dan can you help?”

While Dan and Cathy head to the kitchen to fetch dessert, Carmilla whispers to Laura “What have you told them about me?”

“Nothing, other than you’re my girlfriend”

“Well, why are they being so weird?”

“I don’t know but I’ll ask the first chance I get. I’m sure it nothing you have done”

“OK, but it is getting harder to be polite. I think they have a problem with me”

Dan returns from the kitchen before Laura can reply, carrying a large apple pie and Cathy has a huge jug of freshly whipped cream.

“Do you want a bite of pie?” Laura nods enthusiastically, her eyes fixed to the cream jug.

Laura has a huge portion with extra cream, Carmilla politely declines as desserts are not her thing.

“Don’t go crazy cupcake” Carmilla teases.

“Yes, Laura you should keep your blood sugar levels down” adds Dan as he tucks into his portion of pie. Carmilla notices that Cathy gives him a stern luck.

When everyone has finished their pie Cathy, begins to clear the plates away,

“I’ll help you with the plates Cathy” volunteers Laura as she picks up some of the used plates and follows Cathy to the kitchen.

When the kitchen door closes, Laura pulls Cathy to one side “What’s going on? Are you making fun of Carmilla? Do you have a problem with her?”

“No, it’s not like that, I may have googled you and Carmilla”

“What!!”

“and maybe have found some of your school video project” she adds nervously.

“that was private. Do you stalk all you friends?” Laura turns to go back to Carmilla, but Cathy grabs her arm to pull her back.

“I’m sorry Laura but I’m frightened and desperate, I can feel that there is something in this apartment, I scares me. Carmilla, she’s not human, is she?” Cathy asked nervously looking towards the dining room expecting Carmilla to burst through.

“and…” asks Laura in as menacing tone as she as can manage.

“We need help with the apartment. There is something unnatural here. I can feel it moving around when I’m alone, watching me. I’m sure it’s moving things about. I’m frightened Laura.”

“OK, but just go ahead and ask her if she feels anything odd about the apartment. There’s no need for all this funny business.”

Cathy and Laura return from the Kitchen. Carmilla frowns when she sees Laura’s sour expression.

“Cathy has a question for you” Laura prompts.

Cathy goes red with embarrassment “I’m sorry to ask this of you but can you feel anything odd about this place”

“Oh, I wondered if anyone was going to mention it. You mean that thing over there” She points to a corner of the room where a colorful flowering plant is occupying the space and the white shape hovering in front of the flowerpot. Cathy, Dan, and Laura all turn to look but can only see the flowers.

“You can see it?” Cathy asks with a relieved tone.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow and asks “Of course” then she smiles, “aah and you can’t?” The head shaking confirms this.

“wha. what is it?” stammers Cathy

I’ve no idea” is Carmilla’s response.

“but I thought you were ..”

“Were what?” snaps Carmilla.

“Different”

Carmilla laughs loudly “You have no idea lady”

“it’s been a delight but we’re going now, Laura!” Carmilla gets up and heads to the door where their coats are hanging.

Cathy’s face falls as she realizes that Laura and Carmilla are going to leave them with the thing. “Please stay, don’t leave me with that thing”. She points at the corner of the room before hurrying after Laura.

“Please Laura” she pleads

“Sorry Cathy, Dan. I’ll be in touch” as Carmilla almost drags her out of the door.

Carmilla was sat in the passenger seat arms folded staring straight ahead when Laura gets into the car.

“What was that about?” Laura asks trying to keep her voice even.

“I don’t like being treated as a freak”

“You’re not a freak and they were not making fun of you, they’re frightened”

“Of me?”

“Well, you are a fearsome creature of the night! But no, it’s that thing in their apartment you saw, that frightens them. They need help”

“How did they get to think I was a vampire? What did you tell them?

“I didn’t tell them anything. I think they may have cyberstalked us”

“Not helping their case, creampuff”

“I know, sorry but they’re in trouble Carm, can you do anything to help them?” Laura asks with a slight pleading tone to her voice.

“I really don’t know what that thing it, but it seems harmless enough”

“Can you find out? Please” Carmilla continues to stare straight ahead but eventually turns to face Laura.

“Please” Laura puts on her best ‘sad puppy’ look.

Carmilla, gives in when she looks at the sad pleading face Laura has made “OK, I’ll make some calls when we get back, OK”

Laura reaches over and kisses her. “Thanks”

“And I need to see if JP can erase my college work completely”

She starts the car and checks the street before pulling out and heading home. Above them, Cathy watches from her window, tears running down her face.

Back at their apartment, Laura is sat up in bed idly scrolling through her phone when Carmilla walks in finishing a phone call.

“thanks that great. I’ll owe you one”

Dropping the phone on the bedside table she reaches over and kisses Laura before she continues “but not as much as your friends will owe me”

Laura beams and kisses her back “best girlfriend ever”

“We’ll still have a lot of work to do ourselves before we can fix this. I’ll explain it all in the morning”

“But why not now?”

“It’s late and these are things best discussed in the daylight. Good night cupcake”

Laura turns her phone off and plugs it into the charger and after switching off the light, cuddles up against Carmilla.

Laura sleep is tormented by nightmares, and she is eventually jolted awake by an image of a ghost chasing her into a flower filled corner from which she cannot escape. She cries out “it’s here” as she sits up breathing heavily.

“it isn’t” mumbles Carmilla “Lie back down and go to sleep, you’re safe here”

Reluctantly Laura cuddles against Carmilla and tries to go back to sleep. Camilla’s gentle stroking of her back helps her relax and soon she is asleep.

Next morning Laura is full of energy and raring to go. As if she has a new assignment at work. She is full of questions which she fires off on her way to the bathroom.

So where do we start? how do we get rid of the ghost or whatever it is, who is it? It’s a broken-hearted lover, an abandoned heroine waiting forever for her prince to return.”

Carmilla lies back and stares at the ceiling regretting agreeing to this but she knows that there is no stopping Laura once she gets started on a project.

Laura is sat expectantly at the breakfast table, when Carmilla enters the kitchen.

“I spoke to someone last night who knows someone who may have something that can get rid of the ghost or whatever it is. I’ve had dealings with him in the past and things went badly. It’s complicated. So I” Carmilla pauses seeing Laura’s expression before correcting herself and continuing ”we have to go and pick something up this morning, once you’ve finished breakfast”.

Carmilla watches in horror as Laura tries to finish her breakfast in record breaking time afraid that Laura will choke on a pancake.

“OK, well one of the people I’ve talked to think that whatever is lurking in Cathy’s apartment is a spirit of someone who died there, or the combined spirts of several people. Think of it as an echo of that person reverberating through time. It just needs to be persuaded to move on.

“So, it is a ghost” Laura says between mouthfuls of pancake.

“I think so, but it could be anything, I don’t have that much experience with the undead,” She adds giggling when Laura raises an eyebrow at the last remark.

After breakfast they head into town and Carmilla leads them to a bar in a part of town that Laura is not familiar with. Unlike Cathy and Dan’s neighborhood the buildings here are black with grime and seem to loom oppressively over the streets.

“What is this place? Why have we never been here before? “Laura asks as Carmilla leads them into the gloomy bar.

“It’s just a bar, I’ll explain later, please stay here for now, I need to do this myself” she gestures to the booth nearest the door and watches as Laura takes a seat before she approaches the barman.

The barman looks at Laura with an odd expression on his face that Laura cannot read.

The bar looks like every other bar Laura has been into, a bit more rundown perhaps but still a typical bar. There are rows of bottles of expensive looking liquors and mirrors behind the counter, clean glasses stacked on the counter. Polished taps ready to pour an assortment of beers although she does not recognize any of the of brands.

The walls are painted in a dark finish, the ceiling was originally a lighter shade but over the years had been stained by generations of smokers. The light is extremely poor and from where Laura is sat the far end of the bar is lost in shadows.

Carmilla and the barman are deep in their muffled conversation with glances back at Laura.

Laura can only catch the odd word “ghost”, “not her” “banish” “blood sucker”.

Eventually the barman disappears into a back room.

Laura has been fidgeting in her seat, her curiosity fighting a battle with her desire to let Carmilla have her space. As the door to the back room closes curiosity wins and Laura gets up and walks over to where Carmilla is standing.

“How’s it going?” She looks around this apart of the bar, trying to avoid making eye contact with Carmilla, who simply lets out a loud sigh. She is surprised that it had taken this long for Laura to walk over.

“That was Mike, he has agreed to help. He’s looking for an item that will banish the ghost.”

Carmilla can see that Laura has a million questions to ask.

“And not I’m not going to tell you about Mike, the bar or the item you’ll have to trust me”

“But, but”

“trust me, please cupcake”

Laura nods in agreement and looks the back of the bar. The part that was lost in shadow when she was over by the door is still in shadow, except that the shadow is now closer. It appears to be a physical barrier rather than an effect of the light. She is about to point the out to Carmilla when the door to the back room opens again and Mike the barman reappears. Out of the corner of her eye Laura can see the shadow retreat further into the bar.

Mike looks at Laura before looking at Carmilla, who nods, he then places an ornate silver box on the countertop with reverential care. The box is covered with carved figures depicting demons and angels in a continuous struggle around its perimeter. The lid has larger figures facing each other with weapons drawn. He unlatches the clash and opens the box so that Carmilla can inspect the contents.

Lying on a red velvet cushion is a small wooden stick about 4 inches long carved to a wicked looking point. The other end is embedded in a three-inch-long silver handle with ornate decoration to match the box.

“Be careful with this dart Carmilla it’s hand carved from Mistletoe and blessed by the Pope so don’t touch it, only hold the silver handle. Well as best you can. Just push the point into the entity and it will be banished back to the spirit plane. This is a one-use weapon; I don’t have another and I’m not sure there is one like this outside Europe.

You can be sure that whatever it is you are hunting will sense this weapon and try to fight back”

Carmilla pulls a pair of black gloves from her jacket and puts them on before taking the dart from the box with just her fingertips and holds it up to the light, the silver handle seems to glow in the gloom of the bar. Satisfied that it is the weapon she was told about she places it carefully back in the box and closes the lid.

Carmilla reaches to pick it up the box when Mike puts his hand on top of hers stopping her.

“I don’t know what you are up to Carmilla but in spite of everything take care of yourself and your pet”

“Pet!” Laura bristles with indignation.

“Thanks Mike we’ll be back, come on my pet, we have a ghost to take care of “ and with a huge grin splitting her face, she picks up the box and takes Laura by the hand and walks out of the bar.

“Pet!! Pet” Laura splutters all the way to the street. Once outside Carmilla lets go of Laura’s hand and leans back against the side of the building and takes a deep breath.

“Sorry, that’s Mike’s idea of a joke”

“Well, he needs new material” Laura stamps her foot as she says this.

“I know. Can you take this box? I can feel the silver and the mistletoe through the gloves and it’s getting uncomfortable.”

“Are out hurt?”

“No, it’s feels weird, almost as if it alive and trying to slither out of my grasp and escape, please take it.”

Carmilla straightens up when Laura takes the box from her.

“So, what do we do next?”

“We go home and prepare to battle the ghost. I’ll need to feed and rest, that damned box has taken a lot out of me. Can you phone Cathy and tell her we’ll be there later after dark.

That evening with the sun just below the horizon, Laura and Carmilla are standing outside Cathy’s apartment waiting for Cathy to invite them in.

“We have something that will cure your ghost problem, it could get a bit messy” Carmilla announces as they step inside and close the door behind them. Cathy tries to keep away from Carmilla.

“Cupcake, you and Cathy stand well back. Can you open the box?” Carmilla puts on her black gloves.

As Laura opens the box Carmilla can see the sprit drifting across the room and takes the dart out of the box. As she grasps the silver handle, she can feel it squirm in her grip. A quick glance at the ghost she can sense a change in it as if it is aware of the dart and knows what is going to happen.

“Mike was right, it knows what the dart is for.”

The ghost rushes at her, Carmilla almost gets out of the way but her left hand gets in the path of the ghost as it swoops past her. Her arm instantly feels icy cold and her hand goes numb causing her to swear in surprise. However, a tingling sensation quickly returns to her hand as she tries to flex her fingers.

“it’s OK cupcake, this thing is playing hard to get” Carmilla reassures Laura as she tries to wiggle her fingers back into life back into her hand.

“Are you sure?”

“I touched it and my hand went numb, frozen. So, stay back”

The ghost dashes past Carmilla causing her to leap out of its way. Straightening up she brushes her hair out of her face, and she turns towards the ghost and waits for its next move.

Carmilla slowly advances towards the ghost and swings the dart at the ghost and it shies away keeping its distance from the dart.

Seeing the ghost look towards Laura and Cathy, Carmilla moves in front of them, keeping the dart pointed towards the ghost.

The ghost rushes at her again and as she dodges out of the way she crashes into a wall. The impact knocks the dart from her hand, as it falls the handle brushes against her left arm before clattering to the floor. Carmilla snarls in pain as the silver handle burns her skin, as she briefly inspects the raw wound on her forearm while as she carefully picks the dart up off the floor.

Smelling the burning and hearing Carmilla cry out, Laura takes a step forward to help her.

“Keep back cupcake, this has just got interesting”

Realizing that the ghost is not going to go quietly Carmilla lets her vampire nature take over her, her fangs extend against her lips and her eyes darken. She shales her limbs slightly as she feels her raw nature take over. Crouching over and placing her free hand on the floor, she paces back and forth like cat.

“Well, that’s how you want to play it.“ She snarls and tightened her grip on the dart, leaps gracefully across the room and lands cat-like in front of the ghost. Surprised by her sudden movement the ghost does not move, Carmilla swings the dart forwards as she reaches out to jab at the ghost.

As the dart passes through the outer edge of the ghost it stiffens and halts in place, instantly becoming a visible solid white color. Laura and Cathy gasp as they see it for the first time. Then the ghost begins shaking and slowly shrinks getting smaller and smaller until it vanished completely.

Laura rushes over to Carmilla and takes a gentle hold her left arm so that she can examine the burn inflicted by the silver handle. Carmilla swirls to face Laura fangs bared as if expecting an attack but draws back when she realizes that Laura is not a threat. The struggle is plain on her face as she fights her more basic urges before her human side takes control of her vampiric side is forced into the background.

“You’re hurt, we’ll have to put something on that when we get home”. Carmilla relaxes at Laura’s words and stares at the angry red wounds on her arm.

“It’ll be ok, cupcake. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Carmilla reassures her.

Cathy, who has been staring open mouthed in disbelief at the events that have taken place in front of her, points at the dart “look at that thing, what’s happening to it”. Her voice is almost hysterical.

The dart in Carmilla’s hand slowly turns to ash and falls onto the floor leaving only the silver handle.

Laura takes the handle from Carmilla hand and puts it back in the box muttering “I’m having words with Mike about this” causing Carmilla to chuckle.

Cathy bursts into tears and rushes over and hugs Laura “Thank you, thank you”

Carmilla walks over but Cathy shies away.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll have any more trouble with that thing” Carmilla reassures her but does not get any closer sensing the woman’s fear of her.

Cathy nods silently keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

“Carm, can you wait in the car, I’ll be with you once I’ve talked to Cathy”

“Cathy, the ghost is gone and wont trouble you again and not a word about what happened here tonight. OK. Not ever.” Cathy nods and smiles at Laura “Thank you”

Laura follows Carmilla out of the apartment and meets her at the car. 

Laura is sat up in bed working on her laptop trying to harness then energy buzzing through her into a blog entry about this evening’s adventure.

Carmilla joins her in bed, with a fresh bandage around her arm which Laura had insisted be applied despite her reassurances that it was not necessary.

“Wow, Hollis and Karnstein ghostbusters, we should do it again”

“Do you have more friends with haunted apartments?”

“No, the ghostbusting. My latest blog entry has loads of hits already”

“You and your need to document everything we do. I hope you were discrete”

“Of course, So Hollis and Karnstein investigations, we should go into business!

“Karnstein and Hollis”

“No, my way is better, anyway that’s what I’ve put on the blog. We could get a website, offer ghost-busting services. We’ll need a cool logo. And “.Laura is stopped when Carmilla leans over and kisses her.


End file.
